Día de san valentín
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Sip, se lo que estarán pensando... ¿Ocho días depués?" Pues dejenme decirles, mis niñas preciosas(?) san valentín se festeja todos los días dentro de su corazón(?) . . Bah, como sea, One-shot especial de san valentín, con Nagumo y Suzuno de protagonistas. Yaoi.


Soltó un gemido de dolor y se llevó el dedo a la boca.

-Maldita clase de cocina…- Maldijo el cabeza de tulipán por lo bajo.

-¿Estas bien, Nagumo?

-¿Parezco bien?- Le mostró enfadado su dedo cortado.

-Es la segunda vez en esta hora… ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda con eso?

-Que ya te dije que no, Hiroto.

-Es que es raro, normalmente ese tipo de cosas le pasan solo a Midorikawa.

-¡Hay!- Se escuchó el quejido del peliverde del otro lado del salón, seguido de un "¿Estas bien?" de parte de un albino.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Nagumo refunfuño un par de veces y volvió al laborioso trabajo de cortar kilos y kilos de zanahorias.

-¿Por qué tantas zanahorias?- Cuestiono enfadado, ya no encontrado otra cosa con la cual desquitarse.

-Son para el festival de San Valentín de mañana.- Habló calmadamente Hiroto. –La profesora lo ha repetido como unas diez veces en esta semana, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese entonces?

Burn paró de cortar zanahorias con un pequeño sonrojo y vio por el rabillo del ojo, desde la otra esquina, a su "distracción" cortando zanahorias mientras hablaba animadamente con Midorikawa.

Desde hacía unas semanas, Fuusuke se había distanciado notablemente de su mejor amigo. Lo que inicio como faltar a un par de almuerzos en el receso y sentarse unas cuantas sillas más lejos, acabo con apenas dirigirse la palabra a la semana y sentarse hasta el otro lado del salón de clases.

Estaba bien que Nagumo podría ser irritante, pervertido, molesto, e idiota (Y lo sabía por las seiscientas setenta y ocho veces que Suzuno se lo había dicho) pero, ¿Tanto así? Que el chico recuerde, no había hecho nada serio como para distanciarlo de esa manera.

Y para colmo de males Midorikawa se había ido con él. (Cosa que, cabe aclarar, había provocado el "casi suicidio" de Hiroto, la vez que trató de tirarse desde la ventana más alta de su casa. Lástima que era de apenas un piso, de no más de un metro)

Al final, ambos habían decidido tratar de olvidarlo… después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar, ¿O no?

-¿Nagumo?

-¿Uh?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ah, sí.- Mintió.

-¿Enserio?- Lo miro incrédulo. –Haber, ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Eh… ¿Estrellas?

-Bien.- Continúo cortando las verduras.

"De la que me he salvado…" pensó aliviado.

-Pero deja de pensar tanto en Suzuno, a este paso te quedarás sin dedos…- Un cuchillo pasó a una velocidad increíble sobre la cabeza de Hiroto, cortándole unos pelitos en el proceso.

Definitivamente, Nagumo, celos, y un cuchillo juntos no era buena idea.

-Pudiste haberme matado, ¿Sabes?- Se volvió a acomodar el cabello, de manera que no se notara mucho en su nuevo corte. –¿Qué tienes que decir a tú favor?

Nagumo chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Me pasas el cuchillo?

Kiyama frunció el ceño, y al ver la mano estirada del mohicano frente a él, no pudo hacer más que dar un largo suspiro y pasarle una cuchara.

-Esto no es un cuchillo.

-No te pienso dar un cuchillo hasta que aprendas a utilizarlos.

-¿Sabías que te puedo sacar un ojo con esto?

Hiroto hizo una mueca de espanto, miro con horror la sonrisa malvada del susodicho, sudo frío y se cambió tres lugares lejos del sádico pelirrojo.

Este puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a tratar de "cortar" zanahorias (O más bien destrozarlas) con la cuchara.

Curiosamente, mientras más notaba a Suzuno con Midorikawa, más molesto se ponía y cortaba las zanahorias con mucha más rapidez. Aunque él luego no supiera el porqué.

**.~*.~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.***

-Y así fue como se firmó el tratado de libre comercio…- Y así es como un maestro de historia logra poner a dormir a más de la mitad de sus alumnos en tan solo menos de una hora.

Milagrosa o extrañamente, entre esa mitad no se encontraba Nagumo, lo cual era raro porque él siempre se dormía ahí, después era despertado por Suzuno, quien le soltaba un sermón de veinte minutos acerca de la responsabilidad y de que no siempre estaría allí para él. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería.

Haruya había tratado de dormirse, pero había algo que no lo dejaba. Ese algo estaba sentado a tres filas de él, y no paraba de reírse por lo bajo con Ryuuji.

-Parecen niñitas chismosas.- Gruño molesto cual ogro y mira hacía al frente, tratando de atender (por primera vez) a la clase de historia.

Desde el inicio de la clase se la habían pasado los dos así, secreteándose y riendo entre ellos. Suspiro tratando de olvidarlos y para distraerse se puso a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno (nada nuevo en el).

Intento fallido. No tardó mucho para que la voz chillona de Midorikawa volviera a retumbar en su oído, acompañado de una carcajada por lo bajo de Suzuno.

-Tsk…- Se quejó y apretó el lápiz con fuerza.

Estaba enojado, no sabía porque, solo sabía que no soportaba ver a esos dos juntos. ¿Por qué nunca se rio en clases con él? Sus bromas también eran geniales, ¿No?

Esas y más preguntas comenzaron a asaltar su mente.

"_¿Por qué se alejó de mí? ¿Por qué pasa tanto tiempo con Midorikawa? ¿Lo que dijo fue tan gracioso como para no golpearlo, llamarlo idiota y regañarlo como lo hacía con él? Y la más importante. ¿Por qué le enojaba todo esto?"_

Llenó de ira apretó su lápiz con más fuerza.

Hasta que escucho un "crack" se dio cuenta de tres cosas.

1- El lápiz se había roto.

2- Hiroto lo estaba viendo curioso.

3- Estaba enamorado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Susurro Grand en su oído, pues estaba sentado tras de él.

-No.- Cabía aclarar que nuestro tulipán no estaba de humor.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No.

-Acabas de partir tu lápiz a la mitad.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

Varias preguntas, la voz del maestro, los susurros de sus compañeros, la chillona voz de Midorikawa, la risa de Suzuno… todo lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Y solo estaba seguro de algo: ya no lo iba a aguantar más.

-¡BASTA!- Explotó poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de toda la clase. -¡¿Quieres saber lo que me molesta?! ¡Bien! ¡La voz de ese idiota es lo que me molesta!

Silenció. Nagumo se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error y de que todo el salón lo miraba curioso.

-Si tanto le molesta mi voz, señor Haruya, puede salirse del salón en este momento.- Sentencio el adulto claramente irritado. –Tal vez la voz del director se le haga más cómoda. Lo veré aquí al acabar la clase.

-P-Pero…

-No se preocupe, mi irritante voz no lo estorbara. Se quedara solo a limpiar el salón de clases.

-Y-Yo…

-Y es una orden.

-Tsk…- Sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, azotando la puerta tras de él y dejando esbozar de su boca un pequeño: "Mierda"

**.~*.~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.***

Entró al salón hablando una sarta de insultos, quejas, maldiciones, y cualquier cosa que se considerara inapta para un menor de edad.

Tiro su mochila en el primer rincón que vio y con la mayor pereza del mundo se puso a recoger basura, barrer y acomodar las sillas.

Después de un discurso de casi dos horas, el director le había dejado irse, con la condición de que prometa que no lo volvería a hacer. Aunque él más que nadie sabía que eso no era cierto.

Bufó aburrido y termino su trabajo metiendo la última bolita de papel en la basura. Se detuvo antes de soltarla en él. Esa letra era de…

-El helado parlante…- Mascullo con cierto tono de celos y rencor en su voz.

Olvidándose de su trabajo, desenvolvió el pequeño papel para así poder leer su contenido.

_-"Silvia labios sexys*…"_- Y Nagumo estallo a carcajadas.

La "Maestra Silvia" era su maestra de español, y era muy famosa por siempre tener exceso de pintalabios color rojo en ellos y tenerlos muy voluminosos. Además de ello, era bastante estricta y por eso era motivo de burla de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Aunque Nagumo debía admitirlo… nunca había escuchado un apodo tan gracioso. Y eso que él sabía de esas cosas.

Aparte, en la parte de abajo, tenía un pequeño dibujo de la susodicha. Lógicamente, sus labios eran la parte más grande de todo su cuerpo, y tenían un color rojo chillón.

Ahora sabía porque Suzuno se había reído. Pero eso no explicaba porque de un día para otro se alejó tanto de él y lo cambio por aquel helado parlante.

Arrugo la hoja de papel al recordarlo. Siendo honesto, estaba perdiendo toda esperanza. ¿Y si Suzuno nunca jamás le volvía a hablar? ¿Y si llega a tener algo con Midorikawa? ¿Y si nunca le podía llegar a decir sus sentimientos? Nagumo no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba, pero si algo tenía por seguro era que tenía que decírselos a Fuusuke. Pues, ni aunque el mismo lo supiera, tal vez Gazell podría entenderlos con mayor facilidad.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba esperando? En este mismo momento, él podría dejar el salón tal y como esta e ir a hablar con él. Pero algo se le impedía. ¿Miedo, acaso? Pero… ¿Miedo a que? Suzuno ya no podía estar tan distanciado, prácticamente no había nada que perder.

El ojidorado podría asegurar mil y una veces que había perdido toda esperanza. Aunque eso no fuera cierto, pues él sabía mejor que nadie que en el fondo seguía esperando el día en el que el albino llegue a regañarlo por no hacer la tarea, por comer como una bestia o por simple y sencillamente ser un completo idiota.

-No… lo entiendo…- Susurro ligeramente, con las palabras llenas de dolor y un nudo en la garganta. Sentía como un dolor punzante invadía el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Se llevó la mano derecha hacía el y arrugo su camisa en un vano intento por calmar el dolor. No funciono.

-Carajo…- Sintió un chorrito caliente deslizarse por sus mejillas y paso su mano con brusquedad. Sus peores temores fueron confirmados.

Estaba llorando. Por Suzuno. Por amor.

¿Amor? ¿Entonces eso era? Pues si era así, apestaba, y Nagumo quería golpear a todos los idiotas que alguna vez le dijeron "El amor es algo hermoso"

Aunque, viéndolo de una manera diferente, él era el único idiota aquí por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que amaba al albino.

Porque, aunque fuera difícil de creer Nagumo estaba enamorado.

**.~*.~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.*~.***

Entro rápidamente al salón y dejo sus cosas en su debido lugar. La noche anterior no había dormido nada por andar pensando en Suzuno, y para colmo hoy le tocaba la limpieza del salón antes de clases. Después de borrar el pizarrón, tomo el plumón para pizarra y se dispuso a escribir la fecha.

"14 de febrero"

Normalmente hubiera mandado a la mierda todo y lo hubiera dejado así, pero en esta ocasión no.

"14 de febrero... Feliz San Valentín."

Si, era ridículo y lo sabía. En realidad, la razón por la que no había dormido y por la que había escrito eso era la misma. Se había pasado toda la noche fantaseando con él.

-Suzuno…- Soltó quedito, hasta se podría decir que inaudible, solo para que lo pudiera escuchar el mismo. –Te amo… Fuusuke.

Miro de reojo el plumón para pizarras junto a él. Dudo unos segundos. Si lo hacía, parecería una de esas adolecentes colegiadas enamoradas. Pero… ¡Qué diablos!

No lo pensó dos veces y con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas lo agarró rápidamente. Vio hacia ambos lados, procurando que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de eso, le quito la tapita y lentamente apoyo la punta con la superficie blanca del pizarrón.

-Na…gu…mo…- Deletreaba mientras escribía su propio nombre, con sus mejillas ardiendo. –… Y… Suzuno.

Sonrió como un idiota enamorado, y por primera vez sus ojos, en vez de reflejar odio y rencor, reflejaban ternura y timidez. Miro con ternura aquellos nombres juntos y los encerró en un corazón, tan solo para parecer más idiota y más enamorado.

-Buenos días.- Esa voz tan monótona. Tan fría y tan digna de él. Oh dios mío.

-¡Suzuno!- Salto sorprendido mientras se daba la vuelta y tapaba con su ancha espalda lo que había escrito. –Yo… he… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por cada palabra que salía de la boca del tulipán, el cubito de hielo lo creía cada vez más idiota. Lo que él no sabía, era que mientras hablaba, Haruya trataba de borrar el pizarrón con su propia espalda.

-Se nota que nos has cambiado nada.- Burn creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. –Me tocaba limpieza contigo.

El pelirrojo se palmo la frente mentalmente. Era cierto, la limpieza siempre había sido por parejas, y esta vez le había tocado con el albino.

-¿Enserio?- Se rascó la nuca nervioso. –Creo que lo había olvidado….

-No me extraña.- Le restó importancia. –Dime… ¿Qué estabas borrando cuando llegue?

-¿Y-Yo? B-Bueno eh…- Maldición, odiaba que su amigo fuera tan observador. –Eran… ¡Ecuaciones! ¡Si, eeh! Cuentas y ecuaciones, ya sabes… números y todo eso…

-¿En la clase de literatura?- Cuestiono incrédulo.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah, sí! S-Son p-para… ¡Contar las letras de las palabras! A-Así se nos hará más fácil.

Suzuno arqueo una ceja aun sin creerle del todo. Dio un largo suspiro cansado y tomó el sucio trapo de limpieza.

-Quítate.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Que te quites.- Ordeno con voz firme. Nagumo hubiera reprochado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Por qué?

-Te voy a ayudar a limpiar la pizarra.- Recalco lo obvio. –Ahora quítate, que contigo ahí no puedo borrar nada.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo todo y ceder, pero, haciéndole honor a los viejos tiempos, una buena idea se posó en su cabeza.

-Quítame.

-¿Qué?- Ahora el otro era el confundido.

-Si tanto me quieres fuera, quítame tú.

Suzuno puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a dejarlo solo ahí, total que ya había hecho gran parte, Nagumo podía terminar el resto. Pero algo lo impidió. Una pequeña corriente de adrenalina le recordó lo divertido que era pelearse con Nagumo.

-Estás loco. Quítate ahora, o te quito yo pero a las malas, y te juro que no te va a gustar.

-Correré el riesgo.

La gota que derramo el vaso. Y la paciencia de Suzuno.

-Como quieras.- De un empujón, el chico de hielo logró apartarlo sin problemas. Burn había olvidado su infinita fuerza, que aunque le dolía admitirlo era mucho mayor que la suya.

Cayó al suelo pegando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza?!

-Tú lo pediste.- Contesto secamente mientras terminaba de limpiar el pizarrón. Nagumo sonrió victorioso. Había logrado borrarlo con su espalda y el albino no se había fijado.

-Puedes irte, yo terminare esto.- Aviso sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Nagumo chasqueo la lengua y se inclinó para coger su mochila, cosa que llamo la atención del otro chico.

-Linda camisa, tulipán.

-¿Uh?- Se miró a sí mismo. Traía el uniforme de la escuela. –Tú y yo traemos la misma ropa.

-Créeme que no es así.

-Enserio, estás loco.- Comenzó a avanzar a la salida. –Tanto andar con el cabeza de helado te ha pegado su idiotez.

-No le digas así, es mi amigo.- Defendió con un toque de molestia.

Esas palabras se le clavaron al ojidorado como estacas al corazón. Sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero quitó su vista para que el otro no lo notara.

-Ya, lo he pillado.

-¿Qué has pillado?

-Nada.- No podía dar largas respuestas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Nada qué?- Por primera vez trató de verlo a los ojos. –¿Qué sucede?

-Pregúntale a Midorikawa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

-Que ambos son unos idiotas.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así. Es mi amigo, y me ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Y yo…- Aparto la vista un poco sonrojado. –…soy tu amigo?

Gazell abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la pregunta repentina.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Olvídalo.

-No quiero olvidarlo.- Subió el tono de su voz. –No seas necio.

-No seas tan frío.

-Eso no viene al caso, idiota.

-Pero es verdad, "Nieves"

-Maldito tulipán.

-Estúpido cubo de hielo.

-¡A veces eres tan idiota! ¡¿Qué digo a veces?! ¡Todo el tiempo eres un idiota!

-¡Seré idiota, pero eso no te quita lo traicionero!

-¿Traicionero? ¡En realidad estás quedando loco!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Suzuno!

-¡Eres un idiota, Haruya! ¡Empiezo a recordar porque me aleje de ti!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que eres un idiota!

-¡No eso! ¡Lo que dijiste después!

-¡Nada!

-¡¿Ahora quién es el terco?!

-¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?! ¡No te soporto!

-¡¿Y crees que yo si a ti?!

-¡Deja de ser tan infantil!

-¡Deja de ignorarme!

-¡No te entiendo! ¡En realidad eres un tonto!

-¡Al menos yo no abandono a mis amigos sin razón aparente!

-¡Al menos yo no soy tan idiota como para limpiar el pizarrón con mi propia camisa sin tener en cuenta que esta se mancharía!

-¡Al menos…! Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste.

Nagumo abrió los ojos de par en par, tratando de procesar la información. Cuando pudo, corrió a reflejarse al espejo del baño de hombres.

-¡Ah carajo! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Por qué coños esto solo me pasa a mí?! ¡Me cago en el puto mundo! ¡Me lleva la chigada con mi puta suerte de mierda! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué me odias?! ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?!

-Amén.- Ironizo el albino posándose con una sonrisa burlona junto a él. Haruya sintió sus mejillas arder al máximo, y volvió a reflejar su espalda al espejo.

"_Nagumo y Suzuno" _Encerrado en un corazoncito.

Las carcajadas de Suzuno no se hicieron esperar, y Nagumo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Eso. Búrlate todo lo que quieras. Me lo merezco, por idiota.

-Al menos lo admites.

-Cállate.- Ladró. Suzuno paró de reír al instante y lo vio con algo de ternura en los ojos.

-Dámela.

-¿El qué?

-Tu camisa.- Extendió su mano. –¿O quieres quedarte así y ser el hazme reír el resto del día?

-No gracias.- Y con toda la desvergüenza del mundo se despojó de la prenda. Un pequeño sonrojo adorno las mejillas del albino, pero el pelirrojo no lo noto.

-Idiota, no hagas las cosas tan a la ligera.

-Tú fuiste quien me lo pidió, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ya, olvídalo.- Tomo la dichosa camisa y abrió la llave del agua.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece que hago?

-Eh… ¿Lavar mi camisa?

-Buen chico. Mereces un premio.

-Gracias… ¡Oye!

-¿Quieres callarte? Me desconcentras.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser lavar una camisa?

-Mucho, si un idiota como tu anda desconcentrándome.

-Bah.- Refunfuño y se apoyó del lavabo de al lado. Recordó algo y bajo la mirada avergonzado. –Oye… Suzuno…

-¿Qué?

-G-Gracias…- Susurro lo más bajo posible. Suzuno tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para escucharlo.

-No hay de qué… amigo.- Un pequeñísima sonrisa, casi invisible, se dibujó en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Nagumo supo que era el momento de preguntar.

-O-Oye…

-¿Qué?- Por primera vez, su voz tenía un toque de dulzura.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mi tan repentinamente?

Dejo de tallar la camisa y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miro hacia el enfrente cambio su semblante a uno nervioso.

-Yo nunca…

-No mientas.- Interrumpió, prediciendo las acciones del otro. Este dio un largo suspiro.

-Mira, para serte honesto…- Dejo secar la camisa a un lago. Aun no podía verlo a los ojos. –Yo… digamos que empecé a sentir cosas indebidas.

-¿Indebidas? Acaso…- Bajo la mirada entristecido. –¿Me odias?

-¿Q-Que? ¡No! Por supuesto que no es eso… t-tú eres mi mejor amigo…

-¿Y entonces porque te alejaste?

-Ya te dije, sentía cosas que estaban mal.

-¿Por qué estaban mal?

-No lo sé. Simple y sencillamente estaban mal.

-¿Y porque te volviste más apegado a Midorikawa?

-Verás… cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mal, necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarme y… ahí estuvo él….

-¿Entonces tú y él…?

-¡No! Diablos, Nagumo, ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan pervertido?- Nagumo se alzó de hombros. –No pasó nada entre nosotros. Simple y sencillamente me aconsejo y me dijo que no estaba mal. Pero que si yo me sentía incómodo lo que debía hacer es tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento. Y la mejor forma era alejarme de ti.

-Y… ¿Se podría saber cuál es el sentimiento?

En ese momento, la cara de Suzuno era perfectamente compatible con un tomate.

-Yo… Nagumo yo te….

-Te amo, Fuusuke.

-¿No podrías esperar a que terminara yo primero?

-¿Y ser el uke de esta relación? Ni de chiste.

-¡Grandísimo hijo de…! Espera… ¿Relación?

-Eso mismo.- Al albino se le ilumino la mirada. –Ahora eres mío.

-No tienes por qué ser tan posesivo.

-Tampoco tengo por qué ser tan pervertido, idiota y cabeza de tulipán. Así como tú tampoco tienes porque ser tan frío y violento conmigo. ¿Ves? Todos felices.

-Idiota.

-Hielitos.

-Llamitas.

-Muñequito de nieve.

-Cabeza de tulipán.

-Que te den.- Sonrió pervertidamente. –Literalmente. –Lo abrazo por la cintura, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Pervertido!

-Pero bien que te gusta, ¿Eh?

-Vete a la mierda, Nagumo.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.


End file.
